myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Scientist Deck
A Magical Scientist Deck relies on the abilities of Magical Scientist and the ability to pull of an OTK or FTK. There should be many Cards that are able to search the Deck that let you thin out your Deck to find Magical Scientist. The OTK involves on summoning Magical Scientist, and Catapult Turtle in one turn. In order to pull off the OTK, you activate Last Will, then Special Summon Gilasaurus from your hand. Since this is the first turn, your opponent's Graveyard will be empty. An alternative is to play two Last Wills (considering it is the first turn) and summon Cannon Soldier. Activate its effect to fufill the conditions for both Wills with a single monster, proceding to summon Scientist and Turtle. You then Tribute Gilasaurus to Tribute Summon Catapult Turtle, and you then use Last Will's effect to Special Summon Magical Scientist. The FTK involves using no more than 7 Level 6 Fusion Monsters whose total ATK is no less than 1470. You Tribute all 7 Fusion Monsters with 2200 ATK, dealing 7700 Damage in total. You then Tribute Magical Scientist and Catapult Turtle, dealing 8350 in total. Essentially: : 2200/2 x 7 + 300/2 + 1000/2 = 8350 Total Damage An alternative method, should Catapult Turtle be in the Graveyard and the opponent has a monster with over 2200 ATK (or you could use Scientist's effect and Creature Swap Aqua Dragon). Summon 3 Dark Flare Knights and use their effect to summon 3 Mirage Knights. Use their effects to deal 8400 damage. Although it is quite situational since Mirage Knight is a dead draw, it is a nice backup OTK. Alternatively, you can use cards like One for One and Emergency Teleport in order to Special Summon Krebons and Magical Scientist, then use the effect of the Scientist in order to Special Summon a Level 5 Fusion Monster. Then Synchro Summon a Dark Strike Fighter and perform the OTK by Tributing Fusion Monster for a total in Levels of 32 plus the Scientist and Dark Strike Fighter: 32 x 200 + 200 + 7 x 200 = 6400 + 200 + 1400 = 8000. Suggested Cards Effect Monster Cards * Catapult Turtle * Magical Scientist-banned * Sangan * Toon Cannon Soldier * Witch of the Black Forest-Banned * Gilasaurus * Mother Grizzly * Chaos-End Master, though it is a bit slow * Mirage Knight * Krebons Fusion Monster Cards * Aqua Dragon * Dark Balter the Terrible * Dark Flare Knight * Dark Blade the Dragon Knight * Punished Eagle * Roaring Ocean Snake * Ryu Senshi * Sanwitch * Steam Gyroid * Thousand-Eyes Restrict Synchro Monsters * Dark Strike Fighter Spell Cards * Emergency Provisions * Pot of Avarice * Last Will-Banned * Pot of Greed-Banned * Toon Table of Contents x3 * Toon World * Poison of the Old Man * Dian Keto the Cure Master, though it is highly unlikely you will have room after having three Poisons of the Old Man first * Metamorphosis-Banned * Messenger of Peace * Level Limit - Area B * Emergency Teleport * One for One Trap Cards * Gravity Bind * Legacy of Yata-Garasu * Jar of Greed Category:Deck Type